What's Going to Happen Next?
by Rosie118
Summary: Just a year ago, Alex lost the wizard competition. Her & Mason escaped & got married & had a child few months later. A year later, the wizard world comes back for them. Alex leaves her baby with Justin. *Rest of summary inside*
1. Goodbye for now

(Rest of summary): 15 years later, Stephanie learns the truth and does everything she can to save her parents. So enjoy, read, and relax. **P.S. - the flashback in here might be a little long.**

* * *

**What's Going to Happen Next?**

_Chapter 1: Good-bye…for now_

**Alex's POV:**

Just last year, I had lost the Wizard Competition to my older brother Justin. Since he was the family wizard, he was able to marry his former vampire girlfriend, Juliet VanHueson, who is now his wife. And since I wasn't a wizard anymore, I couldn't be with my true love, Mason Greyback. Justin and Juliet knew how much we loved each other and couldn't live without each other. So they helped Mason and I escape and they said if we ever needed anything, just go to them. We soon got married and bought ourselves a small apartment. About a few months later, I had given birth to a baby girl named Stephanie Maya Greyback. She was half wizard and half werewolf, but Little Stephanie didn't show any signs yet. But right now it's 12 o' clock in the morning and I was running around all over New York with Stephanie in my arms while it was raining out. Just a few moments ago, the wizard police came to our house and were goint to arrest us.

_***Flashback* (No one's POV)**_

_**Mason and Alex were in baby Stephanie's room putting her to sleep.**_

_**Alex: Rock-a-bye-baby, on the tree top**_

_**Mason: When the wind blows the cradle will rock**_

_**Alex: When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall**_

_**Both: And down will come baby, cradle and all**_

_**As Mason and Alex watched their baby girl go to sleep, Mason then turned his head looking at Alex.**_

_**"Hey love, remember when I gave you the true love necklace?" Mason asked his wife.**_

_**"Yes" Alex smiled.**_

_**"Well, I made you another one," Mason said as he took out the necklace, "Except this one is a magical locket. So when you open it, it'll show all of the memories of our relationship" Mason explained.**_

_**"Oh, Mason, it's beautiful. Thank you" Alex said softly as she put it around her neck. **_

_**When Alex opened the locket, she saw the memories from the past as their song, A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez, played in the background. When Alex closed the necklace, her and Mason looked at each other with love and happiness in their eyes. But soon the silence broke when there was this flash in the middle of the room.**_

"_**Alex Russo and Mason Greyback?" one man asked.**_

"_**Yes" Alex answered nervously.**_

"_**We are the Wizard police and we are taking you and your little family here under arrest for breaking Wizard Law: 222 – mortal/werewolf relationships" the other man replied.**_

"_**Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" another man said.**_

"_**No, I'm not letting the Wizard World separate our family!" Alex shouted.**_

"_**I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way…get them" the man announced.**_

_**As soon as the guy announced it, the other Wizard police ran over to Alex, Mason, and baby Stephanie.**_

"_**Take Stephanie and get out here. You know where to go" Mason whispered to Alex.**_

"_**But what about you?" Alex asked. **_

"_**I'm gonna try and hold them off. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can, I promise," Mason said as he kissed his wife, "Now Go!" Mason yelled as he changed into his half human/half wolf stage.**_

_**As soon Mason started to attack the men, Alex grabbed Stephanie and ran out of the apartment and headed to the only person she could trust…her brother.**_

_***End of flashback***_

**Alex's POV:**

I kept on running as fast as I could. I wasn't about to be separated from my husband and daughter. I soon cut through an ally way and hid behind a dumpster. I clenched my little girl against my chest and started to breathe very heavy since I was out of breath and was worried about what might happen. Just then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I gasped. But when I turned my head around, it was Mason.

"_Are you okay love?" he whispered._

"_I'm fine, you?" I asked._

"_Same. I wrote this quickly on my way here" he mentioned._

He had handed me a note to leave for Justin in case we didn't have the chance to see him. As we stayed hidden, we soon were able to hear Wizard sirens nearby. So we took off. Luckily we weren't too far from Justin's place. As we were running, I looked down into my arms and saw that Stephanie was still asleep.

"_Don't worry baby girl. We're almost there…and soon you'll be safe and sound" I said softly._

We soon made it to Justin's home. Mason then started to hear the sirens again and said we should hurry up. He had found a cardboard box and placed it on the front step for me to put baby Stephanie in. I also stuck the note inside the box as well. Before Mason and I could run off, I took off my necklace Mason had given me and placed it around Stephanie. We then looked at our baby daughter one last time and held her as long as we could. I started to cry a little, but I held the tears back. I then placed her gently into the box and Mason knocked on the door. As Mason and I started to walk away silently, we were soon flashed out of New York City by the Wizard police.

**Notes: So what did you think? I hoped you guys really enjoyed this fanfic. And remember Plz Review! It would be great if you did. :)**


	2. New Family Member

**What's Going to Happen Next?**

**Author's notes:** Here's the second chapter of the story. Hope you like it so far. I do not own WOWP, only Stephanie Maya Greyback, whose name will be changed for a few chapters.

_Chapter 2: New Family Member_

**Justin's POV:**

Right now, it was almost 1 'o clock in the morning. Juliet and I had just come home. I was coming from the hospital and Juliet was coming back from visiting her parents.

"Hey Justin" she said as she gave me a kiss.

"Hello my shnoogly-boo boo-mcutiekins" I said back.

"So doctor, did you save any more lives tonight?" Juliet asked.

"In a matter of fact, I did" I answered happy.

"Did you use magic though?" Juliet added.

"Of course not, I only use magic in case of an emergency. So how were your parents?" I asked.

"They're fine. Still the cruel, mischievous, embarrassing, blood-sucking parents a vampire could have" Juliet explained.

"That's good to know" I said with a disturbing look on my face.

"Oh and my parents gave me my family check for this month" Juliet mentioned.

Since Juliet doesn't age, she still works at her family's restaurant, the 'Late Nite Bite'. She only works there because if she worked at a regular office or something, everyone would get suspicious on why she looked young all the time. But Juliet doesn't look like a seventeen year old any more though; she looked like a twenty-two year old.

"I'm gonna grab a little something to eat before I head to bed. Do you want anything?" Juliet asked.

"Sure, I'll just have an apple" I answered.

As we headed towards the kitchen there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it honey" I offered.

_Who could be at the door at this late hour? _I thought to myself. As I opened the door to see who was there, I didn't see anyone. When I was about to shut the door, I started to hear crying. So I looked down and there I saw a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Oh My God" I said to myself.

"Is everything alright out there Justin?" Juliet asked from the kitchen.

"Uh, not really, there's a baby on our doorstep" I replied.

"What," Juliet said as she came running to the door, "How'd it get here?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know, but let's just get her inside and out of this rain" I suggested.

As Juliet picked up the baby, I saw a note at the bottom of the box and took it before it could get wet.

"Oh, poor little baby. I wonder where her parents are" Juliet wondered as she rocked the baby.

"I think we're her parents" I answered.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked confused.

"I found this note in the box. Guess who it's from" I mentioned.

As Juliet leaned her head forward to read the letter, she looked at me and then the baby and had a sad look on her face.

"You mean she's Alex and Mason's daughter?" Juliet asked shocked as I nodded.

"Yeah, the wizard police were going to arrest them since they broke a wizard law" I guessed.

"Which was what?" Juliet asked.

"Wizard Law 222: mortal/werewolf relationships" I replied.

"Poor little Stephanie," Juliet said as she wiped some of the rain off of Stephanie, "Justin, what's this around Stephanies neck?" Juliet noticed.

"Let me take a look," I suggested as I gently took it off the baby, "Looks like some type of locket" I guessed.

When I opened it, music played in the background while I saw moving images of Mason and Alex when they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Mason must've made that for Alex and then Alex must have left it for Stephanie" Juliet said.

"We should hide this from her so she can't find it when she's older" I mentioned.

"Why?" my wife asked.

"Just in case Stephanie tries to look for them and then runs into the Wizard World" I predicted.

"You're probably right" Juliet agreed.

"We should also change her name, so the wizard world can't find her" I recommended.

"Good idea. How about Fiona? I've always liked that name" Juliet suggested.

"Okay Fiona it is. Fiona Russo" I said.

As I walked over to the two girls to give them a hug, I looked down into my wife's arms and smiled at "Fiona".

"Welcome to your new home Stephanie" I whispered.


	3. Secrets

**What's Going to Happen Next?**

**Author's notes: **Here is the third chapter of 'What's Going to Happen Next'. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Do not own WOWP, only Fiona (a.k.a. Stephanie).

_Chapter 3: Secrets_

**Justin's POV:**

Ever since Alex and Mason left Fiona in our hands, Juliet and I have been raising her as if she was our own daughter. While Fiona was growing up, she started to show her wizard powers and some side effects of being a werewolf. We told Fiona she got her wizard powers from me and her werewolf side from her mom. Juliet and I realized that we would have to tell her the truth someday, but that day hasn't come yet or that Fiona wasn't old enough.

_**15 years later…**_

"Fiona! Get down here! It's time for your wizard lesson" I shouted.

Right now I was waiting for Fiona to come downstairs. I didn't want my daughter to miss another lesson. The spell I was going to show her today was a good one. I then started to get impatient again.

"Fiona!" I yelled again.

Just then, I saw Fiona walk into the lair while she was listening to her iPod.

"Fiona, you're late again" I said taking out a spell book.

"Sorry dad, I was just reading a really good book" she said.

"Really?" I asked impressed.

"Pssht, no. I was listening to music" Fiona said as she took out her ear buds and let them fall around her neck.

"Just take your seat" I sighed.

While Fiona was walking over to the table, she reminded me of how Alex acted when she would lie and then told the truth afterwards. She also has the same attitude Alex had. Yep, Fiona was definately Alex's daughter.

"Okay, so let's get started. Today's lesson is on…" I started.

"Ugh!" Fiona groaned.

"What is it Fiona?" I asked.

"I keep talking in this British accent. Why do I talk like that? Last time I checked, you and mom aren't British" Fiona pointed out.

"Well, when you were younger you...used to watch those England…talk shows" I stuttered.

"Oh really, then how come I don't remember watching them?" Fiona asked.

"Uh…good question, we'll get back to that later. On with the wizard lesson," I finally said as Fiona rolled her eyes.

"So what spell am I doing today?" Fiona asked.

"The spell I'm going to show you was my favorite" I mentioned

"Oh, is it a spell that can get me out of class early?" Fiona asked.

"No, it's the 'Murrieta Animata' spell. It can animate any object. For example, _Murrieta Animata_" I said towards Fiona's iPod.

**Fiona's POV:**

When my dad recited the spell, he pointed his wand towards me. I soon closed my eyes when the spell hit me. When I opened my eyes slowly, I noticed nothing happened, until I felt something breathing around my neck. That's when I realized my dad had animated my iPod.

"_Oh, finally, I'm alive! Now I can get away from this girl. She uses me like 24/7. And I'm tired of it," the iPod complained, "Woo-hoo, I'm free!" the iPod cheered as it hopped off of me and went out the door._

"You just made me lose my iPod!" I freaked out as I pointed to the exit.

"I know, now you can focus on the wizard lesson" my dad stated, "Now, it's your turn" dad added.

"Fine," I groaned.

As I turned around, I was trying to think of something for me to animate. I then saw one of my dad's science awards and decided to use one of them. As I took my wand out of my boot, I looked over to my dad and told him I was ready. I then aimed my wand towards my dad's trophies and performed the spell.

"_Murrieta Animate" _I chanted.

Just then a figure from one of my dad's awards came to life.

"Fiona, what did you do?" my dad asked.

"What? I did the spell correctly. I just did it on something that already had arms and legs. Which I thought made it much easier to do" I added.

My dad and I then looked at the little man statue. It soon jumped off of the metal podium and ran out of the lair with a calculator in his hands.

"Well, uh…until we can find the missing piece of my science award, your other wizard lessons will be postponed for now" my dad said as he walked out of the lair.

"Yes" I said to myself.

I then exited the lair and headed back to my room. As I was about to close the door to my room, I started to hear one of my parents' conversations. So I popped my head out of my room and tried to listen in. Since I was part werewolf, I was able to hear pretty good.

"_**So, how did Fiona's wizard training go today?" I heard my mom ask.**_

"_**Pretty good, except the both of us lost something when I showed her the 'Murrieta Animata' spell. Fiona lost her iPod and I lost part of my science trophy" my dad explained.**_

_I couldn't help but laugh when I animated my dad's science awards._

"_**Well it's not the end of the world. And besides, for Fiona, it was just a CD player she lost" my mom added.**_

_What, that was no CD player! That was my favorite iPod, it had all of my favorite music and pictures in it! And besides, no one uses CD players anymore. _I said to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"_**Oh and another thing, she also told me that she keeps talking in a British accent for no reason. And she said that and I quote, 'The last time I checked, you and mom aren't British'" my dad mentioned.**_

"_**Well, what did you say to her?" my mom asked.**_

"_**I told her that she used to watch England talk shows" my dad answered.**_

"_**Justin, we can't keep lying to her. She's going to have to learn the truth someday or another" my mom told my dad.**_

_Wait, what? What's my mom talking about? What does she mean by 'we can't keep lying to her' and what truth? _I kept asking myself. After I was done listening to my parents' talking, I soon shut the door and walked over to my bed. As I lied down, I still had all those questions flying around in my head about what my mom had said. I then walked over to my computer and logged onto WizFace. While I was on the computer, I started to get sleepy and finally just laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Notes: Sorry about the chapter ending a little weird. Hope you're enjoying it. And remember plz review!


	4. Shopping Plans

**What's Going to Happen Next?**

**Author's notes: **Here's the fourth chapter to the story. Like always I do not own WOWP, only Fiona (a.k.a. Stephanie) and her friends that will be in this chapter. And remember, Plz Review!

_Chapter 4: Shopping Plans_

**Justin's POV:**

The next morning, I was in the kitchen reading the newspaper and having a cup of coffee. I was waiting for Fiona to come downstairs because today was my turn to teach. Ever since Fiona turned five, Juliet and I have been home schooling her. We didn't want to take the chance of anyone from the Wizard World find Fiona and take her. While I was flipping through the paper, I heard Fiona walk in.

"Morning sweetie, you ready to get started?" I asked.

"I guess so, but why do we have to start so early though?" she complained.

"Fiona, it's only 11 o'clock in the morning" I pointed out.

"I know, which is why it's so weird for me 'cause I never wake up before noon" she mentioned.

_Wow, she even doesn't like to get up early. Yep, she really is Alex's child _I thought to myself.

"So, what do you want to learn today?" I asked.

"Uh, I guess science" Fiona replied.

"Good choice Fiona. Now take your notebook out and we'll get started" I said.

After an hour of the lesson, I was just finishing up teaching Fiona about the nucleus. When I finished, I turned around seeing Fiona texting.

"Fiona, did you get any notes down?" I asked.

"Yeah, see for yourself" Fiona said sliding her notebook to me.

As I picked up Fiona's notepad, I saw a full page of science notes from today. After I gave my daughter's notebook back, she stood up from the table and started to walk off, but then turned around.

"Oh, hey dad, I'm gonna be goint to the mall later with some of my friends from the Wizard World. That okay?" she asked.

"What, the Wizard World? Fiona, your mother and I told you not to go there!" I yelled.

"I know, but I didn't even go through the wizard portal" she mentioned.

"Then how did you meet them?" I asked concerned.

"Well, how can I say this without you getting mad at me, umm…on WizFace" she smiled nervously.

"Fiona" I sighed.

"Dad, don't worry, they're not even wizards…well actually they are, sort of. They're more like half wizards like me, and the other half of them are like half elf, half fairy, and half gargoyle" she mentioned.

"I don't know Fiona" I said not sure.

"Please dad, and besides their homeschooled too and they promised they wouldn't say anything to anyone else in the wizard world. We even wizard swear" Fiona stated.

"Well, I guess since you guys wizard swear. You can go" I agreed.

"Yay, thanks dad" she said as she ran towards her room.

"Just make sure you're home before it gets too late. Especially since you're part werewolf" I mentioned.

"Yeah" she yelled from the steps.

**Fiona's POV:**

When I got to my room, I walked over to my computer and logged on to WizFace. I then saw my friends waiting for me on web chat. So I clicked on their names and turned on my webcam.

"Hey guys" I waved.

"_Hey Fi" Joanie, Millie, and Tyler said at same time._

"_So did your dad say yes?" Tyler asked._

"He did" I smiled, "But I have to be home before it gets dark. You know, since I'm part werewolf and all" I mentioned.

"_Same here, I have to be at my post by six, since I'm part gargoyle. So how about you guys?" Joanie asked._

"_Yeah, me too. I'm going to the fairy doctor for a wing check-up" Millie replied._

"_And I, well…my parents gave me a new curfew. So I have to be back at the meadow by six" Tyler explained._

"Well, I better get ready now, so we'll have more time to shop. See you girls in a little bit" I said.

"_Okay, later Fi" Millie said as she logged off._

"_Later girl" Tyler said as she exited out._

"_Catch you in a bit Fiona" Joanie said as she shut her webcam off._

After I turned off my computer, I realized that I hadn't picked out an outfit yet. So I walked over to my closet and started to decide on what to wear. A few minutes went by and I finally found something I could wear. I put on a purple graphic tee, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of gray UGGs. After I got dressed, I headed towards the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. Once I finished, I went back into my room and grabbed my tote-bag. When I was about to leave, I then forgot to take my wand. So I went back into the lair to go grab it, while I was in there, I saw something shine from the bookcase. When I was about to go see what it was, my wand started to beep, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, "Oh hey Joannie...yeah I'm just in my family's lair...okay, I'll meet you guys in the alley way over by my house. Later" I said as I hung up.

When I headed back upstairs, I my mom stopped me.

"Wait a minute young lady, before you go, put on jacket. It's chilly out there" my mom mentioned.

"Fine," I sighed, _"Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket" _I chanted.

"That's not what I meant, but okay. Have fun sweetie. And remember be home by dinner!" my yelled out to me as I walked out the door.

After I left the house, I walked to an alley way that was a block away. When I arrived at the alley, I saw Joanie, Millie, and Tyler there waiting for me.

"Hey girls" I waved again.

"Hey Fiona" they all said back.

"So whose turn is it to use their wand to get us to the mall?" Millie asked.

"I think it's mine" I guessed as I grabbed my wand from my boot.

"Oh, and remember guys, we shouldn't flash ourselves right in the middle of the mall. We might expose ourselves as wizards" Tyler pointed out.

"Good point" Joanie agreed.

"I've got an idea. How about this, we can still flash ourselves to the mall, but in the girls' bathroom. I mean we've been to the mall a bunch of times before and around this time, no one's in there" I suggested.

"That's a great idea! Nice one Fi!" Tyler said as she gave me a high-five.

"I know right" I smiled as I flashed the four of us to the mall.


	5. They Found Her

**What's Going to Happen Next?**

**Author's notes: **Here is the next chapter of another WOWP story. As usual I don't own WOWP, only Stephanie and her friends.

_Chapter Five: They Found Her_

**Juliet's POV:**

After Fiona left, I walked to the kitchen and sat at the table with my husband.

"Hey honey, what did you teach Fiona today?" I asked.

"She wanted to learn science today" Justin replied.

"Oh that's good. So who was Fiona going shopping with?" I questioned.

"Some friends she met on WizFace" he said.

"I thought we told her not to do anything that was Wizard World related" I pointed out.

"Don't worry, I trust her because her friends are homeschooled too and they even wizard swear on each other they wouldn't tell anyone. Oh, and they're also half wizards like Fiona" Justin explained.

"Then what's the other half?" I asked.

"One's half elf, another half fairy, and the third one, I think she said half gargoyle" Justin added.

"Okay, but I'm just worried about her. Wonder in the Wizard World there are wanted posters of Fiona and then some other wizard recognizes her at the mall?" I mentioned.

"You've got a good point on that" my husband agreed.

"Justin, I think she's old enough to know the truth" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I think so too. We'll tell her later tonight" Justin said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

**Fiona's POV:**

My friends and I were still at the mall. We have gone to like twenty different stores. But lucky for us, since Millie was a fairy, she was able to put a spell on our shopping bags. So the bags would look normal on the outside, but on the inside, they were bottomless.

"Ugh, don't look now, but here comes the snobby trio" Tyler whispered to the rest of us.

When I looked straight ahead, I saw my nemesis and her crew, Cecelia, Bonnie, and Taylor. Ever since Cecelia and I met at the park when we were six, she's been making fun of me because that was when I couldn't control my werewolf transformation, so I looked hairy on that day.

"Hello Fiona, didn't you see the wanting ads? They're looking for someone new to be in the Freak Show" Cecelia laughed.

"Don't you have to be somewhere Cecelia?" I asked annoyed.

"You're right, the girls and I got a reservation at the beauty salon" Cecelia mentioned.

"Yeah" Taylor added.

"Totally" Bonnie agreed.

"Later freaks" Cecelia laughed as the three of them walked away.

"Ugh, I hate that girl so much! Sometimes I wish I could use my wand and turn her into a pair of slippers and then chew her up" I gritted my teeth.

"Still a little fuzzy from the pet store or is it just because you're part dog?" Tyler asked.

"A little of both" I replied.

"Hey, do you guys know what time it is?" Joanie asked.

"Uh yeah, it is…five-thirty" I said looking at my cell-phone.

"FIVE-THIRTY?" we all screamed.

"Aw man, we're gonna be late going home" Millie worried.

"Bathroom, now" I demanded.

My friends and I soon hurried to the closest bathroom in the mall. Once we got to the restroom we all looked at each other.

"Now what?" Joanie asked.

"First of all, make sure there's no one in the stalls" I said.

As we looked under the bathroom stalls, I checked my phone again to look at the time.

"No one's in here guys. What's next?" Tyler asked.

"We should block the door so no one can get in" Millie suggested.

"Good idea" I agreed.

I took the metal trash cans that were on each side of the sinks and placed them against the door.

"Okay the coast is clear. We can use our wands now. Talk to you guys later" I said taking out my wand.

"Bye Fiona" the girls said as they flashed out.

After they left, I flashed out of the mall as well. By accident, I flashed myself three blocks away from my house instead of being inside of my house. I looked at my phone and saw that I still had about fifteen minutes, so I decided that I'll be fine walking the rest of the way. While I was walking, I felt like there was someone following me. When I turned around, I didn't see anyone. As I kept moving along, I heard whispering, so that time I pulled out my hand mirror carefully and pointed it behind me. As soon as I looked at the reflection, I saw four men in suits. I soon started to run and they came running after me. I then realized they were wizards because of their wizard scents. I eventually got away from them and hid in an alley way behind a dumpster. I took out my wand and flashed myself out of there. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was home.

"Mom, dad, are you home?" I asked as I locked the door behind me.

"We're in the kitchen sweetie" my mom yelled.

"Hey" I said walking in and giving my parents a hug.

"Hey Fiona, so how did shopping go with your friends?" my dad asked.

"It was fine, until I was walking home" I said.

"What do you mean?" my mom asked.

"Well, while I was walking home, I started to being chased by four wizards" I explained.

My mom and dad glanced at each other and I knew that they know something.

"Do you guys know something that I don't?" I asked.

"Umm, Fiona, honey, we don't know how to say this but…" my mom started.

"You're not really our daughter" my dad finished.

_To be continued…_


	6. The Truth is Told

_**Last time: **__"Do you guys know something that I don't?" I asked._

"_Umm, Fiona, honey, we don't know how to say this but…" my mom started._

"_You're not really our daughter" my dad finished._

* * *

**What's Going to Happen Next?**

**Author's notes: **Here is the next part of the fanfic. In this chapter, Fiona (a.k.a. Stephanie) learns the truth. Like always I do not own WOWP, only Stephanie and her friends.

_Chapter 6: The Truth is Told_

**Still Fiona's POV:**

"Wait, what do you mean that I'm not really your daughter? Are you saying that I'm adopted or something?" I asked confused.

"Well, no. Technically, we're your god-parents" my dad corrected.

"So are you saying that you guys are really my aunt and uncle?" I asked.

"Yes" they both said.

"But I look like da-…I mean Uncle Justin though" I pointed out.

"That's because your mother is my sister" my uncle explained.

"And you know how you thought you got your werewolf side from me," my aunt asked as I nodded, "Well, I'm actually a vampire. Your mom was a wizard and your dad is a werewolf" my aunt added.

"Okay, so if you're my aunt and uncle, then where are my parents? I'm still so confused" I mentioned.

"C'mon, I have something in the wizards' lair that might help" Uncle Justin said.

When my aunt, uncle and I got to the wizards' lair, my Uncle Justin walked over to one of the bookshelves and grabbed a small box.

"This was your mother's necklace. Before she and your dad left you on our doorstep, your mom left this with you" my uncle explained as I took the necklace out.

"Go ahead, open it" Aunt Juliet insisted.

Once I opened the locket, this magic looking bubble appeared with moving images inside it. There was also a song playing in the background. What I saw was this young couple laughing, dancing, and kissing.

"These are my parents" I finally spoke.

"They are" my uncle said.

"They look so happy together, as if I could see love in their eyes" I added.

"Your parents loved each other, until after the wizard competition, when they couldn't be together" my aunt mentioned.

"What do you mean? They're married aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes, but there's a wizard law on how mortal and werewolf relationships are illegal. And since your mom lost the competition to me, your mom and dad were forced to break up" my uncle started.

"But your uncle and I knew how much they loved each other, so we helped them escape. But then a year later, after they got married and had you, the Wizard World found the three of you and was going to arrest you guys" my aunt finished.

"And that's where we came in. I told your mom that if she and your dad ever needed anything, to come to us, and they did. They left you with us, so you would be safe" my uncle said.

"So that's why you and Aunt Juliet never wanted me to be involved with the Wizard World," I said as they nodded their heads yes, "but I don't get one thing though, why did I have to be homeschooled?" I asked.

"Because there are other wizards and creatures that live in the mortal world like we do. So your aunt and I didn't want to take the chance of you being taken" my uncle replied.

"Oh, wow, I'm glad I learned the truth, but I just wish that I could've met my parents. If you don't mind Uncle Justin, I'm just gonna go up to my room" I said walking away.

"Oh, by the way Fiona," Aunt Juliet started, "Your real name is really Stephanie Maya Greyback" she mentioned as I nodded my head and continued walking out of the lair.

_**Later that night…**_

Just a few hours ago, I had found out about my real parents, my real name, and what had happened fifteen years ago. So I did some research on the W.W.W.W. (World Wide Wiz Web) and found that there are twenty different jails in the Wizard World and soon wrote them down. I also found a map of the whole Wizard World. While I was getting some things together, I wrote a note to my Uncle Justin and Aunt Juliet to let them know that I left to go find my mom and dad and try to convince the Wizard World to get rid of the mortal/werewolf relationship law. After I took my wand, I made sure that I had my mom's locket with me. Afterwards, I quietly walked to the lair to go get my Uncle Justin's Magic Army Swiss Bag. I learned that it had everything you need to survive, which would come in handy since I don't know how long I'll be gone. Once I finished everything that had to be done, I soon opened the wizard portal and walked through it, hoping I'll find them.

**Juliet's POV: **

Right now, I was making Stephanie her dinner while Justin was cleaning the dishes. I soon stopped and laid the knife on the cutting board.

"Do you think we did the right thing Justin?" I asked.

"Yes, well at least that's what I think" my husband replied.

"Well, she did take the truth pretty good" I pointed out.

"She is fifteen" Justin mentioned.

"I'm going to go bring Stephanie her dinner. She's probably hungry, especially when she's half werewolf" I said as I picked up the tray of food.

When I walked down to Stephanie's bedroom, I knocked on door and didn't hear an answer. So she must've been asleep.

"Stephanie" I said as I opened her door slowly.

Once I walked into her room, I didn't see my niece at all. When I was about to leave the bedroom, I noticed something on Stephanie's bed. I walked over to it and realized it was a note. While I was reading the note, my eyes went huge and I dropped the tray.

"JUSTIN!" I shouted as I ran out of the bedroom with the note in my hand.

_To be continued…_


	7. Meeting Another Half Werewolf

**What's Going to Happen Next?**

_**Last time: **__"Stephanie" I said as I opened her door slowly._

_Once I walked into her room, I didn't see my niece at all. When I was about to leave the bedroom, I noticed something on Stephanie's bed. I walked over to it and realized it was a note. While I was reading the note, my eyes went huge and I dropped the tray._

"_JUSTIN!" I shouted as I ran out of the bedroom with the note in my hand._

_To be continued…_

**Author's notes: **Here is the seventh chapter of What's Going to Happen Next. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. As always I do not own WOWP. I only own the character Stephanie and a few other characters who will appear in this chapter and others afterwards.

_Chapter 7: Meeting Another Half Werewolf_

**Stephanie's POV:**

I've been wandering around the Wizard World for at least two hours now. Since I've never been here before, I had no clue where I was. I couldn't even read the map that my uncle kept in the lair. All I knew was that I was in a forest, but not the Black Forest, that's where I'll find the first jail. As I was walking I heard something coming from the bushes. I ignored it for now and kept moving on.

**Justin's POV:**

"What are we going to do Justin?" Juliet asked worried.

"I don't know" I replied.

My wife recently just came running in here shouting and with a note in her hand. Once Juliet calmed herself down, she handed me a letter that was apparently from Stephanie. After I finished analyzing the note, I shook my head and sighed.

"Justin, we have to do something! Stephanie could end up in Wizard jail" Juliet exclaimed.

"I know," I sighed, "C'mon, we're going to the Wizard World" I added.

I took Juliet's hand and we both walked to the lair. I grabbed some spell books and an extra wand just in case. Now I was just looking for my map of the Wizard World and my Magic Army Swiss Bag. Except, I couldn't find them, neither could Juliet.

"She must've taken the map and bag with her" I finally said.

"Well don't you have another map of the Wizard World?" my wife asked.

"Unfortunately, no" I said rubbing my neck.

"Really? You think that a wizard like you would keep more than one map of the Wizard World" Juliet said as I smiled awkwardly.

**Stephanie's POV:**

As I continued reading the map, I just remembered something. _I'm part wizard! I could just zap myself to the Black Forest, I am such an idiot! _I said to myself as I reached for my wand. When I was about to cast a spell, I heard ruffling from the bushes in front of me.

"Who's there," I asked, "Whoever you are, you better come out. I got a wand and I'm not afraid to use it" I said.

"Alright, alright, keep your magic to yourself" a boy said as he walked out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" I asked still holding up my wand.

"The name's Tyler, but everyone calls me Ty," he started, "And you are?" he asked.

_Uh-oh, he wants my name. What should I say? I mean, I can't tell him my real name, he might turn me in. Oh, just stop it Stephanie, just say your name is Fiona like it was before. _

"Uh…Fiona" I answered.

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem sure" Tyler pointed out.

"Yes, I think I would know my own name. Thank you very much" I said putting my wand back into by boot.

"Oh, c'mon, you tell me. I won't tell" he said.

"Ugh, fine," I moaned, "but you swear you won't tell ANYBODY?" I asked.

"I wouldn't if I knew what your name was" he added.

"My real name is Stephanie Maya Greyback" I whispered.

_To be continued…_

Notes: So Fiona (a.k.a. Stephanie) told her real name to this Tyler dude. Will he know who she is and hand her over to the Wizard Police? Until next chapter.


End file.
